legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P14/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the warehouse sitting on the couch as Omega sits curled up next to Mina sleeping) Miles: Huh, he never did that before. Mina: I think his old personality's coming back. Alex: Well that's a good thing! Erin: Brings us back to the older days. Miles: They weren't that old. Charlie: He's so tiny! Pearl: I know he's supposed to be our dad, but I kinda wanna pet him. Zulu: How can someone so small still be our dad? Mina: He might be smaller, but he still has his memories. Charlie: How long till you think he grows back? Alex: Well he grew up pretty quickly as a Gen 4. Seriously a couple of meals and he grew in a couple of hours. Izuku: Yet you kids are Gen 5 but its taking you a while to grow. So its likely gonna be the same for him. Mina: That's fine with me. *Gently pets Omega's head* I like him being so small. Alex: It's still weird to think that we was fully grown only a few days ago. Miles: Well I mean this was a worthy sacrifice. We didn't die and we got baby Omega back. Charlie: Hey... If daddy is a baby, does that mean he's still king? Pearl: Oh yeah that's right. He's younger then us, so one of us should be the next one in charge. Mina: I mean, he's still alive. Miles: Plus, he kinda looks a bit different than his last infant form. Alex: I think those are his defining Alpha features kids. Charlie: Awwww! That's no fair... Mina: Sorry Charlie. But come on let's keep it down a little. He's still sleeping (Omega snuggles up closer to Mina) Mina: *Sighs* He's so cute. He'll be hungry when he wakes up. We got Ham right? Erin: Yeah there's some in the fridge. Charlie: We have ham??? Zulu: I want some! Miles: Looks like they've inherited more than just the looks. Zulu: Hey, don't be mean! Charlie: We just want food! Mina: Don't worry guys, we got food for you to. We'll have to get even more cause Omega's gonna eat even more then normal. Jack: *Sighs* We are GONNA go broke... Charlie: We still got you guys if we run out of food! Mina: Charlie! Charlie: I was just kidding! Zulu: But it is a good backup! Jack: Touch me and you're dead. Mina: No one is eating anybody. That's not what Omega wants. Alex: Well said. Uraraka: So what should we do now while we wait? Miles: I think we- (Miles' mask begins to beep as he suddenly stands. Omega then jumps awake) Omega: Huh? What's going on? Miles: Crime alert! Alex: What is it? Miles: It's...Radeon. Alex: WHAT?! Miles: Apparently, he's going on a killing spree! Jack: How many casualties? Miles: So far? Thirty-three apparently. Izuku: We need to stop him! Miles: We're not alone. There's a group of Pros after him as well. Alex: Well what are we waiting for? Let's stop this bloodsucker! Erin: BUT...Whatever we do, do NOT bring up Omega. Miles: Good point. He'll just come after him again. Omega: Let me guess, I'm staying here then? Mina: What do you think? Omega: Awww... Miles: Dude you know he'll kill you again without hesitation. Omega: I know. Charlie: You'll still have us daddy! Omega: True. Pearl: We'll watch over him! Erin: We sure that's a good idea? Izuku: It's all we got isn't it? Erin: Fair enough. Mina: Kids. I'm trusting you. Watch out for each other, DO NOT get in trouble while I'm gone! Omega: We'll be okay. I promise. Mina: Good. Alex: Let's go! (The heroes head out toward the city. Radeon is seen in town square being shot at by police as he drains two people of their blood till they both drop dead. He then turns to the cops smiling) Radeon: God, you humans have some of the best tasting blood I've ever had! Cop: WE CAN'T STOP THAT THING!! WHERE ARE THE HEROES!? Cop #2: Pros should be here any minute! Cop #1: WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!! Radeon: Guess it's time to move on! (Radeon jumps on top of a police car and rams two needle-like tendrils into the cop's necks, sucking them dry) Radeon: GODDAMN that's good! Cop: This guy's just getting off to this! Radeon: You know it little man! (Radeon drains another cop as he laughs) Radeon: Where are your heroes now?! (Radeon jumps down as he slices through most of the police forces) Radeon: SO MUCH BLOOD!!! I'm gonna be eating good tonight! (Suddenly Radeon is hit in the back by an explosion. He looks to see Bakugo) Bakugo: How's THAT for eating!? (The other Defenders arrive) Radeon: Oh ho ho! Here comes the main course! Looks like I'll need backup though! (Radeon splits into two as his clone arms itself) Radeon #2: I hate having my meals interrupted! Radeon: Still, more blood for us! (Radeon and his clone charge toward the heroes) Radeon: EAT THIS!! (Radeon goes to attack before Alex stops him mid stride and holds him in place) Radeon: What is this?! (Alex clenches a fist and crushes the clone to slime as it rejoins Radeon's body) Alex: One at a time Radeon. Erin: Whoa! Izuku: Alex what did you do??? Alex: Stopped him. Radeon: Oooooh! You're getting drained first! (Tendrils emerge from Radeon's back as they produce thin needle-like mouths from the tips) Radeon: God this is gonna be good! (Radeon's tendrils rush the heroes) Erin: Look out! (The heroes dodge out of the way as the tendrils follow them) Radeon: Stop moving! I just want BLOOD! (One of Radeon's tendrils manages to puncture Miles' arm as it begins draining) Miles: Gah! God...dammit! Radeon: Mmmmm! Tasty! Alex: No you don't! (Alex cuts off Radeon's tendril as Miles pulls it free) Radeon: NO!! (The blood from Miles travels up the other half of the tendril and into Radeon) Radeon: I'll show you humans! (Radeon's hand becomes a blade as he rushes the heroes) Radeon: You'll turn out just like your friend! Alex: Move! (Radeon prepares to attack before he steps on something and falls) Erin: The hell? Radeon: What is this? (Radeon gets up and tries to move forward but is stuck in place) Alex: Is that...? (Radeon looks down as he is seen stepping on a small purple ball) Radeon: What is this black magic? (Radeon feels a tap on his shoulder as he turns, finding nothing) Jack: Backup? Looks like it. (Radeon keeps looking around as he keeps feeling someone tap him) Radeon: WHO IS DOING THIS?! (Radeon fires off tendrils from his back toward the figure behind him, hitting nothing before he is hit with another ball on his chest) Radeon: COME OUT!! SHOW YOURSELF! Momo: Looks like the rest of our class came for you too! Radeon: SAY WHAT?! Miles: Yeah look! Radeon: HUH?! (A laser bursts through Radeon's chest as he stands stuck) Radeon: W-WHAT?! Miles: YES! Radeon: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! (Radeon is hit with a ball to the mouth, shutting him up) ???: Your worst nightmare! (Radeon's head is blown off by a laser as he seemingly falls dead) ???: Awful creature. Miles: The hell just happened? Jack: Yeah, I'd like to know myself. ???: What? Don't recognize backup when you see it? Miles: Mineta? Alex: How the hell did you guys get here so fast? ???: We heard the gunfire from a mile away. Miles: Who is talking because I cannot see you! Jack: It's that cloaking chick isn't it? (Miles' dad then gets out from underneath a flipped cruiser as Miles steps back) Miles: Goddammit. Jefferson: Ah Defenders! You're here! Alex: Yes we are! Jefferson: And you brought backup? Mineta: Yes sir. Jefferson: And...Spider-Man. Miles: Hello there officer. Jefferson: Voice is a bit deeper than I anticipated. Well, thank you for taking care of the monster. Erin: I doubt it could've been that easy. Jefferson: Huh? (Radeon's corpse begins twitching as his wounds regenerate. He sits up angered as he wraps a tendril around Jefferson's neck) Radeon: I have had enough! Your blood belongs to me! (Radeon throws Jefferson into a car as he stands up and grows claws from his fingers) Radeon: I'll gut you all like the fish you are! Now just let me suck you dry! Miles: !! NOO!!! (Miles webs Radeon and pulls him as he can away from Jefferson. As he pulls Radeon, he jumps, and kicks him with both feet as he is near, knocking him away) Radeon: God you have fight kid! Your blood must be spicy! (Radeon gets back up and charges before his arm is blown off by a laser) Radeon: You little brat! Miles: Yo whoever you are, keep up the fire! ???: Got it! Radeon: Enough of this! I'll make you ALL bleed! (Tendrils burst from Radeon's back as he smirks) Radeon: You know what happens when we're not fed? Erin: What would that be? Radeon: I'll show you! (Radeon charges before he's hit in the eyes with acid as he stumbles back in pain) Mina: That was for Omega! (Radeon wipes the acid from his eyes as they regenerate back into place) Radeon: Huh, for a human you're pretty good at what you do! (Radeon licks the remaining acid from his hands) Radeon: I wonder if I can pull this stuff from your corpse when you're dead. Guess I'll have to find out for myself huh!? (Radeon is hit with a shot to the back of the head from Jefferson) Jefferson: Not today monster! (Radeon's bullet wound heals as his head turns toward Davis) Radeon: Shut up. (A tendril punches Jefferson away) Alex: NO! Miles: Asshole!! (Miles hits Radeon with a web and pulls himself toward him where he's grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground) Radeon: Let's show this cop who you really are boy! Radeon grabs Miles by the head and tears his mask from his face as his dad looks on in shock) Jefferson: Miles...? (Miles stares stunned before he's slammed face first back into the ground) Radeon: Looks like your daddy found out kid. (Radeon's tendril grows from his back) Radeon: And now...GOD I'm just gonna suck you dry! Alex: Don't you dare! (Radeon prepares to stab Miles before he's shot multiple times by Jefferson) Jefferson: Stay back! (Radeon is shot in the head before Alex uses his powers to throw Radeon through a wall) Alex: Got him! (Jefferson looks over at Miles) Miles: Dad I- Jefferson: You don't need to explain anything. I've seen enough... Miles: But I- Jefferson: I said that's enough! (Miles stands stunned as Jefferson walks off) Jefferson: I'm going to bring backup. Those Pros should be here soon. Miles: Dad... Jefferson: I'll call you later. (Jefferson retreats as the others join Miles' side) Miles: I'm dead aren't I? Mina: Maybe. Jack: Most definitely. (The heroes stand before Radeon leaps out from the building he was thrown into) Radeon: We're not done yet! Alex: Do you not give up? Radeon: Not when food's involved! Now give me that blood! Erin: Where are those Pros? Jack: Who cares let's kick his ass! Radeon: We'll see about that! (Radeon grows arm blades as the heroes prepare themselves) Radeon: DIE!! (Erin and Shoto both fire ice beams at him to slow him down which seems to work. Giving Izuku and Alex the chance to deliver some powerful punches to Radeon that push him back) Radeon: WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!! (The sun begins to rise as the light cuts through the trees. Radeon walks into the light as his leg burns on contact as he stumbles back) Erin: The hell? Radeon: Goddammit! (The light progresses further as his body begins to boil as he screams in pain.) Izuku: He's weak to sunlight? Uraraka: He's a vampire! Radeon: This isn't over heroes! (Radeon opens a portal and runs into it as it closes. The heroes stand shocked) Alex: Weak to sunlight huh? Weird weakness but okay. Jack: He didn't have that problem when Omega fought him. Alex: Probably all of the blood in his body. It must've been heated to such a degree that the sun gave it just enough heat to finally make it boil inside of him. Izuku: That's the downfall to drinking blood I guess. Miles: Still weird how- (Miles feels someone tap his shoulder) Miles: Okay who is cloaked right now!? This is getting on my nerves! Erin: I think Toru's messing with you. Miles: Who? Toru: Me! (Miles jumps back) Miles: What the hell? Alex: Yeah that happens a lot man. Miles: I've never even seen this girl before! Toru: I get that a lot. Alex: Why are you so jumpy Miles? Miles: Maybe it's because my dad knows that I'm Spider-Man now! Erin: What's wrong with that? Miles: We'll discuss that when we get home. Now come on. Alex: Thanks for the backup guys. Mineta: No problem. (The heroes head home, ready to relax after Radeon's vicious rampage) TO BE CONTINUED...Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts